Around the Going Merry
by Pixagi
Summary: The Life and Times of the Strawhat Crew [Slash][Drabbles]
1. Robin Saw

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Piece, nor am I making any money from this endeavor in any way.

A/N: Here lies my first ever attempt at One Piece fanfiction. Please, be brutally honest and tell me what you think. I can take concrit.

* * *

Robin was a watcher. She studied people, seeing everything that happened on the ship there was to see. She saw the mischief, the laughter. She saw happiness that was their, even if it wasn't always apparent.

Robin saw Luffy's apparent idiocy, believing at least half of everything Ussop said, even when a wise person would know that only about an eighth of their sharp-shooter's stories should be trusted. She also saw that the boy, their captain, had managed to bring out the best in everyone, bringing together a group of people, and creating a crew of dreamers.

Robin saw Zoro's apparent animosity of Sanji and how the two fought, fiercely, violently, always carving a path of destruction whenever the occasion arose, which was more often then not. She also saw that the predatory grin etched across Zoro's face was _not_ blood thirsty, and that Sanji's insults carried a tone of endearment, not malice.

Robin saw Nami's abuse of Luffy, especially when he said or did something particularly silly. She also saw that, more often then not, the two were curled up together when alone, and that they always shared a room when they decided to stay on land for a night or two.

Robin saw Ussop weaving elaborate lies, telling Chopper of exploits he'd never been on, and victories he'd never won. She also saw the look of sheer awe and joy in the eyes of their little doctor as he absorbed these stories, always asking for more.

Robin saw Sanji's pinning after herself and Nami, and just about every other attractive woman they passed. She also saw that out of the entire crew, it was Zoro's compliments he seemed to live for, the smile that graced his features on such occasions far more sincere then the love sick grin he directed at women.

Robin saw Chopper's initial panic when faced with any dire situation, be it medical or otherwise. She also saw his genius and innovative thinking, able to treat nearly every ailment that could ever effect the crew, and the ability to carry his own in a brawl.

Yes, Robin saw a great deal.


	2. Telling Stories

It's not that he _likes_ deceiving people, exactly. No, that was something Nami was into. Usopp simply likes telling stories. He likes it even more when the person he was talking to liked the stories.

People like Kaya, who always smiled softly from her widow as he made up all kinds of tall tails for her, and Chopper who more often then not couldn't tell he was lying.

Then, there was Luffy, who he wasn't so sure about. Obviously, his captain loves the stories, but in Usopp's opinion, most of the time, when Luffy seems to believe them, he's just playing along, something not Zoro, Sanji or Nami ever did.

He'll never understand it, but his captain was just odd like that, he supposes.

"So then, the monster reared back it's ugly head to strike, but I, the Great Captain Usopp, defeated him with one punch, sending him back to the sea!"

"Wow! Usopp, you're so strong!" Chopper says in amazement while Luffy is too busy laughing.

He doesn't understand it, but he doesn't care.


	3. Fighting Sanji

It was like sex, fighting with Sanji. His adrenaline pumped, his heart pounded, and the whole time that shitty cook was watching him, eyes tracking him in a way that made Zoro want to pin the other man down to the deck and have his way with the blond.

But he didn't, he wouldn't, so this is as close as they got; trading insults and blows while Usopp screamed at them from the sidelines that he _just_ fixed that part of the deck.

To be honest, Zoro preferred fighting with Sanji over just about every other activity other then training. The cook, for all his prissy tendencies, was one of the precious, precious few who could still give Zoro a decent challenge and actually _wanted_ to fight him. That, and it kept Sanji from being disgusting and fawning over the girls; kept Zoro from having to do his damned hardest to ignore the nauseating sound that, if Zoro was honest with himself, made his chest clench up, make it a tad hard to breath.

Something that was happening right now.

"Oh, Nami-san! Robin-chan, I made iced tea for you. Wouldn't want you lovely ladies to become dehydrated!"

"Oi, shit-cook! Shut it!"

"Make me, crap-swordsman!"

And Zoro charged the blond, a vicious, predatory grin on his face. _Ah, finally._


	4. Born Without

This drabble is heavily based off the song "Born Without You" by Tracy Bonham. Great song, strongly reccomend.

* * *

They say you're no one until someone loves you. Therefore, you must be two, maybe more, people.

It's not just that I love you, no, it's how much I adore you, how much I obsess over you. It's about the fact that if there's even a second where I don't know where you are, I can't focus on anything until I find you.

I can't function without you in my life, your existence a shadow over everything I do.

Why? _Why?_ Why do I need you? I'd done fine, better then fine, before knowing the name of Roronoa Zoro, before I saw the streaks of three steel blades slicing through the air together.

If I was born without you, grew up without you, why can't I live without you now?

I suppose, in a way, it's like eating good food. You can go through life eating gruel, but when you get a taste of a strawberry tart, or a good roast duck, it's near impossible to go back to the gruel.

I could have gotten through my life without you, lived on with never knowing what it means to have your fingers in my hair and tongue exploring my mouth, but now that I have, I can't live without it. I need it more then I need nicotine.

Do I regret it, loving you?

Never.

Why limit your life to nothing to avoid addiction?


End file.
